


Sonata No. 21 in E Minor for Piano & Violin

by Sanguinity (DirectorShellhead)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorShellhead/pseuds/Sanguinity





	Sonata No. 21 in E Minor for Piano & Violin

_...he fell madly in love with the violin, of all things. Seems he heard an Italian virtuoso, one of those geniuses from Padua who is so great that men say he has sold his soul to the devil. Well, Nicolas dropped everything at once to take lessons from Wolfgang Mozart. He sold his books. He did nothing but play and play._

_~Gabrielle, TVL p. 43_

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Nuanced in passion; poignant, aggrieved; the piano's lament made Louis pause in the courtyard to listen intently. That Claudia's tiny fingers could coax such complexity from the keys was ever impressive, if often disturbing. Entering the flat in perfect silence, he snuck toward the music.

A sharp breath marked his surprise--Lestat was creating this captivating melody, leaning into each heartfelt note. So expressive! Never before had there seemed any art to his admittedly virtuostic talent.

Lestat stiffened, fingers slipping from the ivory to form fists.

“Beautiful.” Louis said softly, ignoring the irritation suddenly so evident in his maker’s posture. “What was it?”

“Clumsy, maudlin rot written by a two-bit hack, that’s what” Lestat snapped after a pause that seemed oddly long. A pale hand darted up to snatch the parchment off the scroll, crumpling it carelessly. The bench screeched against the floorboards as he rose and headed for the fireplace, where he hurled the papers before leaving the room.

He never looked back to see the cautiously inquisitive look on Louis’ face as he approached the flames. Sonate in e für Klavier und Violine, read the script at the top of one page, and beneath it, curling, blackening in the heat, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.


End file.
